The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to novel polynucleotides and polypeptides which can be used to increase yield (e.g., seed/grain yield, oil yield), nitrogen use efficiency, fertilizer use efficiency, growth rate, vigor, biomass, oil content, fiber yield, fiber quality and/or length, abiotic stress tolerance and/or water use efficiency of a plant and to generate transgenic plants with increased yield, nitrogen use efficiency, growth rate, vigor, biomass, oil content, fiber yield, fiber quality and/or length, abiotic stress tolerance and/or water use efficiency as compared to wild type or non-transformed plants.
Yield is affected by various factors, such as, the number and size of the plant organs, plant architecture (for example, the number of branches), grains set length, number of filled grains, vigor (e.g. seedling), growth rate, root development, utilization of water, nutrients (e.g., nitrogen) and fertilizers, and stress tolerance.
Crops such as, corn, rice, wheat, canola and soybean account for over half of total human caloric intake, whether through direct consumption of the seeds themselves or through consumption of meat products raised on processed seeds or forage. Seeds are also a source of sugars, proteins and oils and metabolites used in industrial processes. The ability to increase plant yield, whether through increase dry matter accumulation rate, modifying cellulose or lignin composition, increase stalk strength, enlarge meristem size, change of plant branching pattern, erectness of leaves, increase in fertilization efficiency, enhanced seed dry matter accumulation rate, modification of seed development, enhanced seed filling or by increasing the content of oil, starch or protein in the seeds would have many applications in agricultural and non-agricultural uses such as in the biotechnological production of pharmaceuticals, antibodies or vaccines.
A common approach to promote plant growth has been, and continues to be, the use of natural as well as synthetic nutrients (fertilizers). Thus, fertilizers are the fuel behind the “green revolution”, directly responsible for the exceptional increase in crop yields during the last 40 years, and are considered the number one overhead expense in agriculture. Of the three macronutrients provided as main fertilizers [Nitrogen (N), Phosphate (P) and Potassium (K)], nitrogen is often the rate-limiting element in plant growth and all field crops have a fundamental dependence on inorganic nitrogenous fertilizer. Nitrogen usually needs to be replenished every year, particularly for cereals, which comprise more than half of the cultivated areas worldwide. For example, inorganic nitrogenous fertilizers such as ammonium nitrate, potassium nitrate, or urea, typically accounts for 40% of the costs associated with crops such as corn and wheat.
Nitrogen is an essential macronutrient for the plant, responsible for biosynthesis of amino and nucleic acids, prosthetic groups, plant hormones, plant chemical defenses, etc. In addition, nitrogen is often the rate-limiting element in plant growth and all field crops have a fundamental dependence on inorganic nitrogen. Thus, nitrogen is translocated to the shoot, where it is stored in the leaves and stalk during the rapid step of plant development and up until flowering. In corn for example, plants accumulate the bulk of their organic nitrogen during the period of grain germination, and until flowering. Once fertilization of the plant has occurred, grains begin to form and become the main sink of plant nitrogen. The stored nitrogen can be then redistributed from the leaves and stalk that served as storage compartments until grain formation.
Since fertilizer is rapidly depleted from most soil types, it must be supplied to growing crops two or three times during the growing season. In addition, the low nitrogen use efficiency (NUE) of the main crops (e.g., in the range of only 30-70%) negatively affects the input expenses for the farmer, due to the excess fertilizer applied. Moreover, the over and inefficient use of fertilizers are major factors responsible for environmental problems such as eutrophication of groundwater, lakes, rivers and seas, nitrate pollution in drinking water which can cause methemoglobinemia, phosphate pollution, atmospheric pollution and the like. However, in spite of the negative impact of fertilizers on the environment, and the limits on fertilizer use, which have been legislated in several countries, the use of fertilizers is expected to increase in order to support food and fiber production for rapid population growth on limited land resources. For example, it has been estimated that by 2050, more than 150 million tons of nitrogenous fertilizer will be used worldwide annually.
Increased use efficiency of nitrogen by plants should enable crops to be cultivated with lower fertilizer input, or alternatively to be cultivated on soils of poorer quality and would therefore have significant economic impact in both developed and developing agricultural systems.
Genetic improvement of fertilizer use efficiency (FUE) in plants can be generated either via traditional breeding or via genetic engineering.
Attempts to generate plants with increased FUE have been described in U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 20020046419 to Choo, et al.; U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2005010879 to Edgerton et al.; U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 20060179511 to Chomet et al.; Good, A, et al. 2007 (Engineering nitrogen use efficiency with alanine aminotransferase. Canadian Journal of Botany 85: 252-262); and Good A G et al. 2004 (Trends Plant Sci. 9:597-605).
Yanagisawa et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 2004 101:7833-8) describe Dof1 transgenic plants which exhibit improved growth under low-nitrogen conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,153 to Good et al. discloses the use of a stress responsive promoter to control the expression of Alanine Amine Transferase (AlaAT) and transgenic canola plants with improved drought and nitrogen deficiency tolerance when compared to control plants.
The ever-increasing world population and the decreasing availability in arable land for agriculture affect the yield of plants and plant-related products. The global shortage of water supply, desertification, abiotic stress (ABS) conditions (e.g., salinity, drought, flood, suboptimal temperature and toxic chemical pollution), and/or limited nitrogen and fertilizer sources cause substantial damage to agricultural plants such as major alterations in the plant metabolism, cell death, and decreases in plant growth and crop productivity.
Drought is a gradual phenomenon, which involves periods of abnormally dry weather that persists long enough to produce serious hydrologic imbalances such as crop damage, water supply shortage and increased susceptibility to various diseases.
Salinity, high salt levels, affects one in five hectares of irrigated land. None of the top five food crops, i.e., wheat, corn, rice, potatoes, and soybean, can tolerate excessive salt. Detrimental effects of salt on plants result from both water deficit, which leads to osmotic stress (similar to drought stress), and the effect of excess sodium ions on critical biochemical processes. As with freezing and drought, high salt causes water deficit; and the presence of high salt makes it difficult for plant roots to extract water from their environment. Thus, salination of soils that are used for agricultural production is a significant and increasing problem in regions that rely heavily on agriculture, and is worsen by over-utilization, over-fertilization and water shortage, typically caused by climatic change and the demands of increasing population.
Suboptimal temperatures affect plant growth and development through the whole plant life cycle. Thus, low temperatures reduce germination rate and high temperatures result in leaf necrosis. In addition, mature plants that are exposed to excess of heat may experience heat shock, which may arise in various organs, including leaves and particularly fruit, when transpiration is insufficient to overcome heat stress. Heat also damages cellular structures, including organelles and cytoskeleton, and impairs membrane function. Heat shock may produce a decrease in overall protein synthesis, accompanied by expression of heat shock proteins, e.g., chaperones, which are involved in refolding proteins denatured by heat. High-temperature damage to pollen almost always occurs in conjunction with drought stress, and rarely occurs under well-watered conditions. Combined stress can alter plant metabolism in novel ways. Excessive chilling conditions, e.g., low, but above freezing, temperatures affect crops of tropical origins, such as soybean, rice, maize, and cotton. Typical chilling damage includes wilting, necrosis, chlorosis or leakage of ions from cell membranes. Excessive light conditions, which occur under clear atmospheric conditions subsequent to cold late summer/autumn nights, can lead to photoinhibition of photosynthesis (disruption of photosynthesis). In addition, chilling may lead to yield losses and lower product quality through the delayed ripening of maize.
Nutrient deficiencies cause adaptations of the root architecture, particularly notably for example is the root proliferation within nutrient rich patches to increase nutrient uptake. Nutrient deficiencies cause also the activation of plant metabolic pathways which maximize the absorption, assimilation and distribution processes such as by activating architectural changes. Engineering the expression of the triggered genes may cause the plant to exhibit the architectural changes and enhanced metabolism also under other conditions.
In addition, it is widely known that the plants usually respond to water deficiency by creating a deeper root system that allows access to moisture located in deeper soil layers. Triggering this effect will allow the plants to access nutrients and water located in deeper soil horizons particularly those readily dissolved in water like nitrates.
Studies have shown that plant adaptations to adverse environmental conditions are complex genetic traits with polygenic nature. Conventional means for crop and horticultural improvements utilize selective breeding techniques to identify plants having desirable characteristics. However, selective breeding is tedious, time consuming and has an unpredictable outcome. Furthermore, limited germplasm resources for yield improvement and incompatibility in crosses between distantly related plant species represent significant problems encountered in conventional breeding. Advances in genetic engineering have allowed mankind to modify the germplasm of plants by expression of genes-of-interest in plants. Such a technology has the capacity to generate crops or plants with improved economic, agronomic or horticultural traits.
Wheat (Triticum spp) is the most widely grown crop and provides one-fifth of the total calories of the world's population. Future wheat improvement is expected to meet the considerable challenge of increasing production to feed an estimated world population of 9 billion by 2050 coupled with the threat of climate change to crop productivity. Since the 1960s, increases in productivity have been achieved as a result of wide-scale adoption of Green Revolution technologies). These had principally been attained by diverting assimilates previously used for long stem growth to increased size of the grain bearing ears. Thus, post green-revolution wheat lines have shorter stature that is associated with higher harvest index. However, the wheat harvest index is now approaching a plateau and further large increases in harvest index are unlikely to be achieved based only on the breeding approach. Biotechnology tools such as genetic engineering aimed at the introduction of novel genetic variance into wheat might offer an alternative solution. Furthermore, biotechnological approaches have the potential to complement breeding by reducing the time taken to produce cultivars with improved characteristics. However, despite the tremendous potential for wheat improvement through biotechnology approaches, the size and complexity of the wheat genome are challenging obstacles on the way to commercial track of transgenic wheat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,862 (Allison et al.) discloses an improved transformation and regeneration system for wheat, for efficient and reliable for production of fertile plants with improved agronomic qualities.
WO publication No. 2004/104162 discloses methods of increasing abiotic stress tolerance and/or biomass in plants and plants generated thereby.
WO publication No. 2004/111183 discloses nucleotide sequences for regulating gene expression in plant trichomes and constructs and methods utilizing same.
WO publication No. 2004/081173 discloses novel plant derived regulatory sequences and constructs and methods of using such sequences for directing expression of exogenous polynucleotide sequences in plants.
WO publication No. 2005/121364 discloses polynucleotides and polypeptides involved in plant fiber development and methods of using same for improving fiber quality, yield and/or biomass of a fiber producing plant.
WO publication No. 2007/049275 discloses isolated polypeptides, polynucleotides encoding same, transgenic plants expressing same and methods of using same for increasing fertilizer use efficiency, plant abiotic stress tolerance and biomass.
WO publication No. 2007/020638 discloses methods of increasing abiotic stress tolerance and/or biomass in plants and plants generated thereby.
WO publication No. 2008/122980 discloses genes constructs and methods for increasing oil content, growth rate and biomass of plants.
WO publication No. 2008/075364 discloses polynucleotides involved in plant fiber development and methods of using same.
WO publication No. 2009/083958 discloses methods of increasing water use efficiency, fertilizer use efficiency, biotic/abiotic stress tolerance, yield and biomass in plant and plants generated thereby.
WO publication No. 2009/141824 discloses isolated polynucleotides and methods using same for increasing plant utility.
WO publication No. 2009/013750 discloses genes, constructs and methods of increasing abiotic stress tolerance, biomass and/or yield in plants generated thereby.
WO publication No. 2010/020941 discloses methods of increasing nitrogen use efficiency, abiotic stress tolerance, yield and biomass in plants and plants generated thereby.
WO publication No. 2010/076756 discloses isolated polynucleotides for increasing abiotic stress tolerance, yield, biomass, growth rate, vigor, oil content, fiber yield, fiber quality, and/or nitrogen use efficiency of a plant.
WO2010/100595 publication discloses isolated polynucleotides and polypeptides, and methods of using same for increasing plant yield and/or agricultural characteristics.
WO publication No. 2010/049897 discloses isolated polynucleotides and polypeptides and methods of using same for increasing plant yield, biomass, growth rate, vigor, oil content, abiotic stress tolerance of plants and nitrogen use efficiency.
WO2010/143138 publication discloses isolated polynucleotides and polypeptides, and methods of using same for increasing nitrogen use efficiency, fertilizer use efficiency, yield, growth rate, vigor, biomass, oil content, abiotic stress tolerance and/or water use efficiency
WO publication No. 2011/080674 discloses isolated polynucleotides and polypeptides and methods of using same for increasing plant yield, biomass, growth rate, vigor, oil content, abiotic stress tolerance of plants and nitrogen use efficiency.
WO2011/015985 publication discloses polynucleotides and polypeptides for increasing desirable plant qualities.